Conventional electric power transmission and distribution to consumers involves a sophisticated system of transmission and distribution wires interconnected by transformers to raise or lower the voltage to appropriate levels during the delivery process. In addition, due to differing loads, capacitors and/or inductors may be switched into or out of the delivery circuits.
The costs to install and maintain the circuits are substantial. When new customers appear, new wiring must be installed to connect them to the transmission and distribution grid. In addition, there can be significant energy losses associated with the delivery, and spurious electromagnetic radiation can be developed which further degrades system performance and can create interference.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide an electric power delivery system that avoids deficiencies of wired systems by utilizing a wireless transmission mechanism. Among the characteristics of such a system are a reduction or substantial elimination of electromagnetic radiation, and the ability to connect additional uses to the system at reasonable cost.